This invention relates to improvements in personal non-lethal defensive weapons and more particularly to such a weapon having the capability of simultaneously projecting an intense beam of light and a powerful immobilizing spray of chemicals. Preferred embodiments feature a simple but a highly effective safety which prevents the inadvertent discharge of contained chemicals.
With the ever increasing occurrences of criminal attack on individuals, particularly on females, it has become self-evident that there is a need for a more effective means and method of coping with the same with some reasonable hope of escape. Many proposals have been offered in this respect, such as special flashlights and mace-type guns, but none thereof have appeared to be totally adequate for the purpose intended. For example, most of the personal defense weapons capable of economical manufacture and having an ability to discharge chemicals have lacked an effective range of use. Where lights have been embodied it has not heretofore seemed possible to inexpensively provide an intensity thereof that would serve any useful defensive purpose. These problems are apart from the basic concern of individuals that chemical guns are often subject to accidental discharge.
It was with the above in mind that the improvements of the present invention were developed.